A day at the fair
by frozen galaxy
Summary: The group goes to the fair and each person's day is different (Sorry horrible summary) YumaXKotori, RyogaXSachi, and KaitoXRio. Written for justanotherdreamgirl.


**Okay… I got nothing. **

**Slyv: Can I ruin the story? (Smiles an evil smirk)**

**Go away Slyv! You can ruin your story! Let's start before he rewrites the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zexal! If I did, would it be funny if this happened?**

**On a Friday afternoon at Yuma's house …**

Yuma, Kotori, Rio, and Ryoga were all sitting talking about what they should do that weekend.

"Oi Shark, how about we do a duel tournament?" Yuma said excitedly.

"Yuma, what is it with you and dueling?" Kotori asked.

Yuma smiled at her, "I can't help myself!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "You won't find me there."

Rio looked at the three and sighed.

"How 'bout you guys go on a triple date or something?" Akari said as she walked by.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It was only a suggestion." Akari said.

"Yuma, what is a date?" asked Astral.

"Umm, well a date is when, um, two people go do something and start a relationship?" Yuma said uncertainly.

"Oh, are you planning to start a relationship with Kotori then?" Astral asked.

"Where did that come from?" Yuma said surprised.

Rio smiled while Ryoga smirked at the two.

"Yuma, maybe doing this might be fun. I mean we can even consider this a hangout, considering the amount of people after all." Kotori said with a smile.

Yuma thought about, "We can try, I guess. Hey Shark! Who's your date going to be?"

"What? Since when are you dragging me into this?" Shark said as he quickly stood up.

"Ani, sit down we can find someone for you. In fact I can even call her right now if you liked." Rio said with a smile.

Ryoga glared at her. "Who…?"

But she didn't hear him. She quickly got her duel gazer out and started dialing. "Sachi? Oh this is Rio."

Ryoga looked at her and leaned for to grab her duel gazer but she got up and started running. "I was calling to tell you Shark wanted to take you on a date tomorrow at 4:00! Yeah, just meet hear at Yuma's-" Rio said, but Shark grabbed the duel gazer from her. She smiled at him and grabbed her duel gazer and ran towards Yuma and Kotori.

"Why did you do that?" Ryoga said angrily.

"You needed to tell your crush at some point and take her on a date!" Rio said with a grin on her face.

Ryoga growled and slumped into the couch, "Thanks… I appreciate it." he said sarcastically.

Rio smiled and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Rio, who are you going with?" Kotori asked her friend.

"I don't know. I mean, you know there are a lot of guys out there and all, but yeah." She said.

"How about I pick?" Kotori suggested. "It'll be like, a blind date –sort of- except it'll be someone you know."

"Um, sure?" Rio said. "Where we going to go?"

"Well, I heard there was a couple fair being held at the fairgrounds." Kotori said with a smile.

"Oh, but isn't that kind of far? Oh well, that will do. I guess we'll meet here at twelve." Rio said with a smile. "C'mon Ryoga. Let's go." She said as she waved goodbye. Her brother was mumbling to himself as the two left.

**After the two left…**

"Hey Kotori, who are you going to ask to go out with Rio?" Yuma asked.

"You mean you?" Kotori said.

"Huh?" Yuma said confused.

"You're going to call Kaito." She said with a smile.

"What! Why me?" Yuma said.

"C'mon Yuma. Besides, it was the first person that came to my head." She said with a smile.

"Fine, but should I tell him who it is?" Yuma said.

"No, just tell him it's a surprise alright?" Kotori said.

"Okay." He said as he searched for his duel gazer and started dialing Kaito's number. "Hey Kaito. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No" Kaito said through the phone or duel gazer, whatever.

"Well, we were wondering if you liked to be someone's date." Yuma said.

"What?! Who is it?" Kaito said in surprise.

"It's supposed to be a blind date, but I think you met her before." Yuma said.

"I'll pass." Kaito said.

"C'mon Kaito you owe me still! Please!" Yuma whined through the phone.

"Yuma-" Kaito said but felt a tug at his coat. He looked down and saw Haruto. "Wait for a minute." "What do you need Haruto?"

"Please go on the date Nii-san!" Haruto said.

"What?" Kaito said.

"I heard you through the phone! Please-"

"Fine Haruto." Kaito said with a sigh.

"I'll do it Yuma. What time and do we need to dress?" Kaito said.

"4:00 p.m. No, well the girls might but yeah. Thanks Kaito!" Yuma said and hung up.

Kaito sighed and looked at Haruto. "Haruto-"

"Don't worry Nii-san." Haruto said with a smile.

-Wondering how Haruto actually find out? Here you go.-

(Earlier)

"Ring Ring!" went a phone.

"I'll get it Tou-san!" Haruto said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Haruto? It's Kotori. I was wondering if you could convince Kaito to go on a date with Rio."

"I would-" Haruto started.

"Don't worry; we're going to call him later. Your job is to make sure he accepts, that should be easy right?" Kotori said.

"Okay, bye Kotori-chan." Haruto said. 'This is going to be interesting'

(Back to the present!)

**3:30 p.m. on a sunny Saturday, at the Kamishiro's residence…**

"C'mon Ryoga!" Rio said as pounded her fist on her brother's door.

"I'm not going!" Ryoga yelled.

"Fine! Then I'll just have to go with my-"

"I'm coming!" Ryoga interrupted as he opened the door in his clothes.

"Okay let's go!" Rio said as she walked out the door.

Ryoga growled as he walked out the door.

**4:00 p.m. at Yuma's house…**

"Hey Kotori! Is this fine?" Sachi asked.

Kotori walked towards her friend and looked her up and down. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a light pink mini skirt and was wearing some white sandals. "You look awesome! You're totally going to surprise Shark in that outfit!"

Sachi blushed. "Thank You."

"Hey you guys!" Rio said with a smile. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with ruffles and a white mini skirt with her sandals from Spartan City.

"Hello Rio-san! Where's Ryoga-kun?" Kotori said.

"He's behind me." Rio said as she moved out the way revealing a scowling Shark, but he wasn't scowling anymore when he saw Sachi. Now, he was blushing, so was Sachi.

"Where's Yuma?" Rio asked.

"Talking with Kaito." Kotori said with a smile.

"Wait- I'm going with Kaito?" Rio said with a light blush."

Kotori nodded. "Don't worry Rio!" she said with a small laugh.

"Wait Rio's going out with-"

Then Kaito, Yuma, and Akari walked out of Yuma's house.

Kaito looked at Rio while she looked at him. They both looked away.

"Hey everyone! Akari's going to drive us!" Yuma said.

"Wait, isn't there only _five _seats" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I guess were going to have to pile up!" Yuma said with a smile.

The rest of the gang looked at each other and looked at Yuma.

"Okay, Yuma's sitting in the front, Kotori just sit somewhere. You guys will sit down and the girl will sit on top!" Akari said in a commanding voice. The teens immediately obeyed and did what they were told. So, Kotori was in the middle and to the right of her was Rio sitting on top of Kaito, while on her left was Sachi sitting on top of Shark.

"Umm, this is going to be one long ride." Kotori said to herself.

Rio sighed and looked and looked at Sachi. "You okay Rio?" Kaito asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright, just thinking. How did you-" Rio started.

"You keep shifting." Kaito interrupted.

"Oh, I'll stop moving around." Rio said.

"No, it's alright. I understand you're nervous." Kaito said.

Rio smiled and looked out the window.

Kotori looked at everyone and sighed.

Sachi was also looking out the window while Shark on the other hand, looked uncomfortable.

"Shark, are you felling alright?" Sachi asked.

"I'm fine." Shark mumbled quietly.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet.

**Finally at the fairgrounds… **

The group waved goodbye as Akari prepared to leave. "Okay, I'll pick you guys up at 5." she said as she left.

The group nodded but soon, each pair wandered farther and farther from each other pair.

**Yuma's first…**

"Kotori, would you like anything?" Yuma asked from a cotton candy machine.

Kotori smiled and nodded.

Yuma came over with a bag. They sat on a bench and started eating. Soon Yuma placed some in Kotori's mouth, while Kotori did the same. Then, Yuma leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss full of cotton candy and lips. "Yuma, what are you doing?"

Yuma lost his balance and fell off the bench. He looked up and saw Astral giving him a curious look.

"Astral! WRONG TIMING!" Yuma said. Everyone around him looked at him like he was an idiot, except Kotori.

"You did not answer my question." Astral said.

"What we WERE doing was nothing of your business!" Yuma said.

"Yuma, were you kissing?" Astral asked.

Yuma sighed. "Never mind, let's just go. C'mon Kotori."

The two walked around and saw swan boats.

"Yuma, let's go try that out!" Kotori said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and they got on one and pedaled off. "This is fun isn't it Yuma!"

"Yeah, but this is so slow! I know! Let's pedal faster!" Yuma said anxiously as he started to pedal faster.

"Wait Yuma! We're out of-" Kotori started but was interrupted when they both fell into the water. "Balance." She finished while glaring at him.

"Oops. Sorry!" Yuma said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kotori sighed and splashed some water onto him with a smile. Then she motioned for him to help her push the ship back. They pushed the ship back and giggled about it and sat on some sunny benches waiting for them to get dry, kissing every once in a while. Astral smiled at the two.

**Ryoga's next…**

"Ryoga, what do you want to do?" Sachi asked with a smile.

"Let's go on some of the high, fast rollercoasters!" He said as he grabbed her hand towards one.

Sachi looked at the rollercoaster they were headed to and widened her eyes and sighed.

They both got into the backseat. During the ride, Sachi was clinging on to Shark for what she thought was for her own dear life, screaming the whole time.

"That was fun wasn't it?" he said after the ride ended. Shark looked at Sachi and felt that something wasn't right. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! It's just that, I'm not very fond of rollercoasters." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Shark asked.

"Because this was our first date and I didn't want you to be miserable, and-" Sachi said but stopped when Shark placed his hands on her shoulders and who smiled softly.

"Hey, we're supposed to both be happy silly." Shark said.

Sachi smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Shark was taken by surprise and just shook it off. After a while, they broke away. "C'mon, let's go do something that we _both_ want to do." He said with a smirk.

Sachi smiled and grabbed his hand as they headed to a carrousel.

**Kaito's turn…**

"Hey Kaito, let's go play some of the games!" Rio said with a smile. "I bet I can pop more balloons than you!" she said with a smirk.

"You're on!" he said with a smirk.

They raced over to a darts game and started to play. In the end, Kaito won the game. They walked away from the booth and sat down on some benches. "You're good." She said with a laugh. "Let's go to the ferries wheel, please?"

Kaito nodded as they both got into a seat on the ferries wheel and they waited for the ferries wheel to move.

"So, having fun?" Rio asked.

"I guess so." Kaito responded.

"You know, I'm glad I decided to come. I mean if you didn't come, I guess, I wouldn't be having this much fun with anyone else." She said with a smile.

Kaito nodded. "I guess I'm glad I decided to come too."

Rio looked at him and gasped. There was an animal's silhouette on the ferries wheel. Two eyes opened and it started to climb towards them. She knew what it was.

Kaito looked at her and saw her expression change. "Rio, what's wrong?"

"Cat!" She looked away in fear as she hugged Kaito tightly. That cat

Kaito looked around and saw what she was talking about. He glared at the cat, it scampered away. He gazed down at Rio who was still hugging him tightly. "It's gone now."

Rio looked up, and he was telling the truth. "Thank you Kaito." And she let go. "I'm sorry about what I did." Rio said with a blush.

"It's perfectly fine." He said.

The ride started to move.

"Kaito, do you find it weird that I'm afraid of cats?" Rio asked.

Kaito shook his head and smiled lightly. "Not at all, almost everyone is afraid of something."

Rio smiled at him. The ride came to a stop and they were at the top.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rio said softly.

Kaito looked around and indeed she wasn't lying. The sun was going down, leaving a beautiful sky hanging over the city. "This scene reminds me of you."

Rio turned to him and smiled. He turned to face her. They both slowly leaned in for a kiss. They slowly broke away with small smiles on their faces. Their ride finished and the both walked away from the riding. They saw the rest of the gang.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go take pictures in the photo booth! So we can all remember this amazing night!" Sachi suggested. The group nodded as each pair went into a photo booth.

**10 minutes later…**

"Okay everyone! Let's go to the parking lot, Akari's waiting for us!" Yuma said with a smile.

The group nodded as they raced over to the parking lot. They all sat in the same places. "Have any fun?" Akari asked.

The group nodded.

**When they got back…**

"Bye Shark!" Sachi yelled as she ran towards her parents' car, they had been waiting for her to return. Shark waved back and turned to his sister, who was talking to Kaito. He started to walk towards them, but was kept back by Akari. "Don't ruin their time."

Shark growled as he headed towards his motorcycle.

"Bye Kaito, I had fun tonight." Rio said.

Kaito nodded.

"I'll see you around!" She said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a while, they broke away.

She waved goodbye and he did the same.

"Bye Yuma!" She said.

"Wait Kotori! Don't leave yet!" Yuma shouted as he ran towards her.

Kotori turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"Here… you… go." Yuma said in between breathes of air. He handed her a small stuffed bear with a heart on it.

"Yuma, you shouldn't have!" Kotori exclaimed as she took the bear.

"I should have, you deserve the best after all." Yuma said.

Kotori smiled as she kissed him on the cheeks and waved goodbye clutching the bear closely to her heart.

Yuma smiled and went inside. He looked at the pictures he had taken with Kotori, they were being sill, acting out a scene from "Romeo and Juliet", hugging and smiling, and the last one was them kissing.

'I guess this is what humans consider a relationship.' Astral decided as he watched his friend smile.

**At the Kamishiro residence…**

Ryoga looked at the pictures he had taken with Sachi. They were smiling in one, doing nothing in one, laughing in another one, and were both blushing in one. He smiled as he put it on his bookshelf and jumped on his bed.

**At the Tenjo's residence…**

"Kaito! Did you have fun?" Haruto asked as he grabbed his brother's hand.

Kaito nodded as he walked into his room.

Haruto smirked as he opened his hands and saw the pictures his brother had taken while in the photo booth. Rio was smiling at Kaito, who apparently was just looking at her. The next one was her talking to him about something. Then he saw the second to last one and decided that that one was his favorite. Rio had leaned in for a kiss in that one. The last one was Rio laughing at him as Kaito was blushing furiously. Haruto smiled.

"Haruto, did you take my pictures?" Kaito asked as he walked back into the hallway. Haruto gasped and ran off. "Haruto! Come back with those pictures!" Kaito said as he chased his brother around the hose. Dr. Faker smiled as the two ran by. 'Things are starting to become just like old times.'

**FINALLY finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I did! Probably not the best, but still I tried! If you have any other ideas, please tell me again! I am very sorry this is short. But hey longest thing yet.**

**Slyv: Can I ruin the next one?**

**Go away!**

**To justanotherdreamgirl: Hope this is what you wanted! ;D**


End file.
